Midnight sin
by Ghostpen94
Summary: "¿Cómo era posible que Hamilton se pudiera mantener tan tranquilo? John no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad al pensar en su situación. No sólo era él un hombre casado, sino que además se encontraban en el campamento del General Washington" Laurens y Alexander no podían ocultar más sus sentimientos, necesitaban estar juntos, tan juntos como se pudiera. Dedicado a mi novio Dante.


Su corazón latía a un ritmo apresurado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba al compás de su irregular respiración. John nunca había estado tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando había peleado en innumerables batallas contra los británicos. Cuando se encontraba en el campo de batalla, sus manos no temblaban como lo hacían ahora y mucho menos se exaltaba su corazón en tan rápido palpitar como lo sentía en su pecho en ese momento. Él había estado a punto de morir a manos de los opresores europeos y aún así nunca antes había sentido tantas emociones recorriendo su cuerpo pues ni la muerte misma podía abrumarlo como la mirada de Alexander Hamilton.

-Nadie nos verá…-la voz de Alexander se escuchaba calmada aunque conteniendo una enorme emoción. ¿Cómo era posible que Hamilton se pudiera mantener tan tranquilo? John no pudo evitar tragar con dificultad al pensar en su situación. No sólo era él un hombre casado, sino que además se encontraban escondidos en su tienda de campaña en el campamento del general George Washington.

-Alexander… - los ojos del mayor se ensombrecieron por la culpa. Era verdad que él no había querido casarse con su esposa, que lo había hecho por proteger a su futura hija, y sin embargo, ahí se encontraba él, siéndole infiel a esa mujer que se encontraba a tantos kilómetros de distancia. No pudo evitar pensar en Martha, su embarazada esposa, que ahora mismo debía estar despertando para iniciar su día en su residencia londinense.

El más joven pudo leer fácilmente los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza ajena, a pesar de la penumbra en la que se encontraban, pues éstos se mostraban claramente en el espejo de esos ojos que lo observaban con culpa. A penas llevaba un mes de conocer a John Laurens y éste se había ganado su afecto de manera casi inmediata.

-Debemos mantenernos callados-le ordenó el menor en un susurro antes de acercarse un poco más a él. Ambos se encontraban tendidos en el frio suelo de la tienda de campaña, frente a frente, pero las emociones y el suave roce entre ambos los tenía bastante acalorados- mi único deseo es permanecer a su lado esta noche, lo sabe bien.

-No podemos- Laurens sabía que su intruso nocturno debía volver a su tienda antes del amanecer, antes de que todos se dieran cuenta de que habían pasado la noche juntos. Aunque ciertamente no sorprendería a nadie pues en tan solo un mes sus almas se habían vuelto tan cercanas, como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

-Lo sé, es por ello que no me queda más remedio que besarlo a fin de retrasar el momento en que añoraré su presencia a mi lado cuando me encuentre en la soledad de mi tienda- y sin más advertencia que una intensa mirada, los labios de Alexander se cerraron sobre los de John.

El beso era suave, lento pero cargado de emoción. El mayor había contenido la respiración al sentir el contacto de sus labios con los ajenos, había estado esperando ese momento desde que sus miradas se habían encontrado en ese momento que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre. El dulce beso rápidamente se estaba volviendo uno profundo cuando John finalmente se relajó y lo devolvió.

La mano del menor rápidamente se deslizó por encima de la ropa ajena, apartándola de su camino para poder tocar la piel que tanto anhelaba. Sus dedos rozaron el abdomen de Laurens, su piel se sentía caliente y suave al tacto, y le arrancó un suspiro a su propietario. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del mayor cuando esos dedos curiosos comenzaron a descender por su abdomen hasta desabrochar su cinturón.

-Espera, Alex- John tuvo que cortar el beso para detener la mano ajena que se había colado rápidamente en sus pantalones. Los ojos del intruso lo miraban con deseo y una pasión ardiente se había apoderado de ellos en cuando sus pieles se encontraron. Los labios del menor ahogaron sus dudas cuando Alexander comenzó a besar su cuello con desesperación- … Alex…

-Shh…- el mayor soltó un gemido ahogado al sentir los dientes ajenos en su cuello como represalia por dudar tanto. Ese acto lo distrajo tanto que soltó la mano de Alexander el cual aprovechó para colarla dentro de sus pantalones para acariciar su entrepierna- Sólo disfruta las sensaciones… yo las estoy disfrutando…

Una suave risa interrumpió los jadeos que habían empezado a llenar la pequeña tienda de campaña, interrumpiendo el silencio que reinaba en el campamento. Tal vez necesitaba relajarse, le encantaba la personalidad de Alexander, era magnética y atrayente. No iba a dejar que su intruso se llevara toda la diversión. Rápidamente dejó que sus manos levantaran la estorbosa ropa ajena para que exploraran lentamente la espalda de su amante.

Hamilton se estremeció al notar las manos ajenas recorriendo su piel, dejándola al rojo vivo por lo que correspondió el gesto dándole otra mordida en el cuello al mayor. Le encantaban las reacciones de John, todos los gemidos, suspiros y jadeos que escapaban de su boca eran música para sus oídos. Deseaba escuchar más así que aumentó el ritmo de su mano sobre el miembro ajeno. Una sonrisa divertida apareció en los labios de Alexander cuando logró su cometido con tan solo un par de movimientos.

La temperatura aumentaba aún más conforme se acercaban el uno al otro. John no pudo evitar rasguñar la espalda de su amante mientras el placer escalaba por todo su cuerpo, inundándolo por completo. Finalmente tuvo que cubrir su boca para no gemir ruidosamente cuando llegó al clímax. Alexander sonreía ampliamente por su logro, se sentía realmente orgulloso por haber logrado darle tanto placer a ese hombre que le causaba tantas emociones.

Una vez que su respiración se normalizó, Laurens mordió su labio inferior, dudando nuevamente. ¿Qué debían hacer ahora? ¿Realmente iban a dar el siguiente paso? Era lo más obvio y extrañamente se sentía que era lo correcto pues se encontraban en un momento tan íntimo y cercano que era el movimiento natural para ellos. El camino adecuado para terminar la noche.

Lentamente, el mayor se incorporó para acomodar a Alexander boca arriba sobre el frio suelo de la tienda antes de acomodarse sobre él. Un llamativo tono rojo había escalado por las mejillas de ambos que se sonrieron con vergüenza pero con matices de deseo brillando en sus pupilas. Se unieron nuevamente en un beso, ésta vez apasionado, con caricias aquí y allá conforme se arrancaban la ropa sin hacer mucho ruido.

Ambos estaban temblando pues la temperatura había aumentado aún más en tan pequeño espacio y el peligro de que los atraparan haciendo tan deshonroso y prohibido acto aumentaba considerablemente la adrenalina que corría como veneno por sus venas. La oscuridad era el único testigo de la manera en la que ambos se besaban con pasión y desesperación mientras la mano del mayor descendía por las piernas de su amante.

Alexander ahogó un gemido al sentir un frio y tembloroso dedo lubricado con saliva invadiendo su entrada lentamente. Sus dedos se aferraron a los hombros de su compañero, clavando las uñas en la piel ajena. Laurens depositó un par de besos dulces en sus labios para animarlo y relajarlo, lo cual fue un enorme contraste con el apasionado beso anterior.

-Todo está bien… aquí estoy… -la tranquilizadora voz de John calmó la ansiedad del menor y dejó que su cuerpo se relajara considerablemente permitiendo que su amado preparara su cuerpo para dar el siguiente paso. Por un momento lo único que se escuchó fueron los delicados besos que compartían. El ambiente era perfecto y el tiempo justo. Era el momento.

Con cuidado, el mayor apartó sus dedos del cuerpo de Alex antes de acercar su miembro a la entrada ajena. Ambos compartieron una mirada significativa y llena de confianza. Eso fue todo lo que necesitaban. John movió su cadera hacia su amante para penetrarlo lentamente. Alexander apretó los dientes al sentir ese cálido miembro abriéndose paso en su interior. Un jadeo ahogado salió de las gargantas de ambos, nunca se habían sentido tan cerca, tan unidos como en ese momento. Los dos amantes se miraron a los ojos en la obscuridad casi total, uno con preocupación y el otro con vergüenza.

-Muévete, John…- le suplicó el más joven con una leve sonrisa para darle ánimos. No quería que se notara el dolor que recorría su cuerpo en cantidades iguales al placer que lo inundaba- Por favor…- Laurens dudó por un momento pero la suave voz del menor era tan tentadora y excitante que no pudo esperar más y obedeció. El vaivén del mayor era suave y lento pero hizo que ambos se estremecieran de placer. Era tan difícil mantenerse en silencio cuando ambos deseaban gemir libremente- Más rápido…

Laurens obedeció, esta vez sin dudar pues el placer y el deseo lo embargaba desde los pies a la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser malo algo que se sentía tan bien? El aumento de ritmo hizo que ambos jadearan con más fuerza. Las uñas de Alexander se clavaron a la piel ajena, rasguñando la espalda del mayor con cada embestida. Ambos se besaban desesperadamente en un intento vano por mantenerse en silencio, por callar el acto prohibido que estaban realizando.

El choque de sus cuerpos se volvió más ruidoso cuando el menor enredó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura ajena para hacer más fácil el vaivén. Las embestidas eran más rápidas y profundas causando que ambos cortaran el beso para apretar los dientes a fin de no gritar de placer. Era tan difícil mantenerse callados cuando el placer inundaba cada una de sus células.

-Alex…- fue lo único que pudo gemir Laurens antes de correrse en el interior de su amante. El menor gimió de placer al sentir la cálida esencia dentro de él y se corrió también, mordiendo el hombro ajeno. John se dejó caer sobre su acompañante mientras se normalizaba su respiración. El pecho de Alexander subía y bajaba a un ritmo irregular- lo siento, Alex… yo…

Pero el más joven no lo dejó terminar pues lo tomó por las mejillas para besarlo con cariño y una pasión ardiente. Ambos deseaban más, querían quedarse en esa tienda para siempre pero pronto iba a amanecer y Hamilton debía volver a su tienda cuanto antes. Con todo el dolor de su corazón, Laurens rompió el beso antes de salir de su amante para acostarse a su lado.

-Debes irte…- las palabras del mayor le causaron un nudo en la garganta y un vacío en el estómago. Alexander no quería irse, quería quedarse con él para siempre, pero hasta él sabía que su tiempo se había terminado… por ahora. Con un último y apasionado beso, ambos comenzaron a vestirse cuanto antes. Nadie debía saberlo y sin embargo, ya todos lo sabían. Era el mayor secreto a voces de la joven nación.

 _"_ _Frío en mi vida profesional, cálido con mis amistades, es mi deseo, mi querido Laurens, que esté en mi poder, más por actos que por palabras, el convencerte de que te amo."_


End file.
